Black Wings, Don't Protect Me Now
by DragonAngel7
Summary: What happens when Harry suddenly changes into something that is so rare it was thought to be extinct. When his friends turn their backs on him and everything is not as it seems?HP/LV hinted DM/SS Wing!Fic.Dark!Harry Smart!Harry Creature!Harry.R&R Please.
1. Captivity

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!... sadly.

_**AN: Okay, so I'm taking a break on my other stories, please don't kill me. I have no idea where I'm going with them. I'll post once I do. I know where I am going with this one on the other hand. So I seriously am going to try and get ahead on this one so I can post every Saturday starting today... or tomorrow. matters when your reading this. Sorry again for my other stories. Please forgive me.**_

**Chapter 1: Captivity**

Harry woke up with a start as a searing pain tore through his back. He bit his tongue as to not wake up his roommates. Soon, much too soon, that became unacceptable as he tasted coppery blood in his mouth. He let go of his tongue and let out a blood curtailing scream. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Ron Weasly's worried face drifting into his view.

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

Harry woke up to a very familiar view. The Hospital Wing's ceiling. He groaned as a throbbing pain in his back became known. Madam Pomfrey walked over to him and started running scans before turning to Albus Dumbledore, whom had seemed to have had slip in while Harry hadn't been looking. "Everything looks fine, Albus"

"Except for the fact that he has huge wings sprouting from his back, and seems to be an extremely rare dark creature." Dumbledore's voice traveled to Harry's ears.

It was then that Harry seemed to notice that he was lying on his stomach and couldn't even see them, he had sensed them. Harry rolled over and off of the bed, "Offf." Harry unfurled his wings and felt them brush against the ceiling. "Sir, how am I supposed to hide these giant things?" Harry asked turning innocently to Dumbledore.

"Madam Pomfrey, please leave us," Dumbledore said watching Harry roll his shoulders and relax his wings. Madam Pomfrey left simply knowing what had to be done with a Dark Creature such as Harry. "Well, Harry," Dumbledore started, "As I said earlier, you are a Dark Creature. Do you know what we do with Dark Creatures, such as yourself?" Harry shook his head, "We lock them up in a cage with the rest of the Dark Creatures." With that Dumbledore cast a strong stunning spell, and the last thing Harry remembered before passing out the second time that day was Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as he cast a binding spell.

LVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHP

When Harry woke up again he was in a nest, alone. He looked up and around noticing that he was in a cage, a bird cage. 'So what Dumbledore said was true.' He thought solemnly, this wasn't the first time he had been locked up. Harry suddenly sensed two magic figures coming near. One he recognized as Dumbledore the other he didn't.

Dumbledore's voice came into his hearing range then, "… Well, Arthur, you have pulled off 'the department of Muggle artifacts quite nicely, but now it is time for young Mr. Potter to learn about your true department. Don't forget to mention how much money you truly make, also."

"Oh yes, Albus. I'm also thinking about bringing Hermione and Ron here so that he can find out the truth of who they are too. Creatures like Harry shouldn't live in some delusion that everyone loves him, what about the public?" Arthur Weasly's voice washed over Harry in waves. Harry almost crumbled then.

"We shall have to tell him the truth, get The Daily Prophet here on your fist opening of his exhibit, more publicity than in the coming weeks. Who, may I ask, are you planning to invite to the premier?" Dumbledore responded in turn, it seemed as if their voices were getting closer.

"Well, my best costumers and most, if not all, of the ministry executives. How do you think Lord Voldemort will react to this?" Arthur's voice sounded worried as to how Voldemort would react.

"Good old Tom, he might use this to his gain, most likely will try to break out Mr. Potter to use him for his use. But you shouldn't worry about that, you have much security. Such a shame, to be raising him as the ultimate weapon this whole time, just for him to turn out as some Dark Creature" Dumbledore shook his head as they came into Harry's view.

"Such a shame indeed. Ahhh, here we are, finally at his cage, up there." Arthur pointed in his direction. Harry noted that he couldn't see that he was staring straight at them and yet he could see every detail on them clear as crystal, even without his glasses.

The men quieted as they approached the cage, all that could be heard was the soft click as the men's shoes hit the marble flooring of whatever place it was that Harry was in. They finally reached about a yard out from the cage and stopped to watch him. Harry stared straight at them in return, not doing anything but sitting in the nest.

"Well, Harry, welcome to your new home. There is a small enclosed area off to the back in which you will be allowed to clean up four times a day. We shall feed you twice a day. And during the times of four thirty in the morning to eleven thirty at night you are expected to be awake and ready to be viewed." Arthur sounded _so_ business like.

"Oh and Harry, please don't try and escape, it would truly be pointless." Albus sounded delighted at this prospect.

Two thoughts popped into Harry's head then, he knew they were irrational thought built up from the steady panic rising within him but he still blurted them out. "Sir what about my last two years of school? What about Voldemort and the Prophecy?" you could hear the desperation in Harry's voice.

Dumbledore smiled politely with a twinkle in his eyes, "Oh, Harry, don't be silly, the life of a wizard does not involve a lowly creature like you. We are superior enough to not have to bring in miserable creatures, such as yourself, to the war. Much unlike Voldemort." With that said Dumbledore turned on his heal and walked off at a brisk pace. He had been satisfied that The Creature was locked up and safe.

"Tomorrow your first day will start at seven. We will be having a banquet in your hall. I'm sure you can deal with having other creatures in the same hall correct?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Good because we are going to bring in Vela, Fallen Angels, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, oh and my personal favorite, an incubus." Arthur nodded a slight smile on his face, "Remember tomorrow at seven." He walked off in the same direction as Dumbledore.

Harry waited till their magical signatures were out of his senses before moving to go to the room in the back. Just as they had said there was a door back there and behind that door stood a bathroom. To the right of Harry was a huge tub in the floor, in front of Harry was a toilet and to the left of him a full body length mirror sink and wardrobe stood. Harry walked over to the wardrobe knowing that it was magic that worked through it.

In the wardrobe stood different types of outfits all of them were black. There was a black leather outfit labeled for tomorrow's banquet. Black leather pants with no shirt for the day after that. A Black leather jacket that went over a black tank, with black skinny jeans. Black leather suit with a whip. Harry sighed; they all were black and leather, his least favorite. He looked down to see black dragon hid boots and next to them a pair of folded black silk pajamas.

Harry shook his head before walking over to the full body length mirror. He noted first that the only thing he wore was a pair of his pajama pates from the night before. Then he looked up and studied his figure. He looked way different. His scar had stretched up to his scalp and down to just under his right eye. His skin was a creamy white contrasting with his black wings and hair. His dark eyelashes framed his glowing emerald eyes. His lips were a deep rose color and when he smiled he saw that his K-9s had extended to a fang-like length. His nails looked like he had clipped them to a point and then painted them black. In reality he knew they were claws. He had grown to reach 5 10. His hair reached just past his shoulders blending nicely in with his long elegant wings. He extended his wings and estimated at full length they were four yards long. All around his torso ran a black snake engulfed by fire. 'When did I obtain this?' he wondered to himself running his hand over the tattoo.

The very last thing he noticed was the black studded collar fastened around his neck with magic so he could not remove it. Harry resigned to his fate as being a strong willed creature in captivity.

_**AN: Well there it was folks. Please read and review. Tune in next Saturday!**_


	2. Banquet

**Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine**

**AN:Sorry for taking so long, I'm lazy and don't write sometimes, Thanks to Kane the Girl, you caused me to write this chapter the past to days... THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS!**

**Now, On with the story.. :)**

LVHPLVHP

Harry woke up to the sound of a cage door slamming closed. He looked up to see Charlie Weasly watching him through the bars of his cage. "I thought you worked with dragons." Harry commented sarcastically.

"I do, here at the museum, I was just sent to feed you." Charlie responded simply.

"Museum? Is that where I am?" Harry asked looking around his cage and the hall it now stood in.

"Yeah, it's the Museum of Rare and Dark Creatures. Dad runs it has for quite some time." Charlie shrugged slightly.

"What?" Harry didn't understand, he had thought that Arthur was the head of the Muggle artifacts department not some museum head.

"Oh, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, but my father isn't truly the head of Muggle artifacts. Truthfully he couldn't give a damn about the muggles. Dumbledore has had all of us putting on an act to trick you into choosing the light side. Turns out it doesn't matter, though, seeing as you're a creature." Charlie shrugged.

Harry gazed at him steadily; somehow he knew that secretly Charlie disapproved of everything the light stood for. Harry smirked slightly, he figured seeing as he wasn't truly light anymore he could just nudge Charlie towards the dark. "Well, being a creature isn't all that bad, if it didn't have all this idiotic segregation that came with it."

"You think? The segregation is what the 'light' side seems to be fighting for." At this point Charlie sounded downright disgusted.

"You don't sound too fond of segregation yourself?" Harry asked decided to get to the bottom of why, of all the Weaslys, Charlie thought differently.

"Yes, well, when someone has been obsessed with dragons since they were five that happens. They just treat Dragons so poorly when the dragons are so much more intelligent than they are." Charlie sighed wistfully and then seemed to notice what he had been saying. "I mean Dragons are stupid idiotic creatures that deserve to be locked up."

Harry gave him a weak smile and said softly, "it's okay to be different, hell, look at me I have wings and fangs and I'm okay with it." It wasn't totally a lie. Harry just hated being caged in for being something different.

Charlie sighed and shrugged before turning and walking away, leaving Harry alone once again. Harry shook his head, not understanding Charlie's problem.

HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV

Harry sat with his legs crossed in his nest. He had changed into his clothing after Charlie left. His clothes of the day were black leather pants and jacket with a black silk shirt. He had pulled on his black dragon hide boots and pulled his long hair back at the nape of his neck.

He watched as the workers from the museum set up the tables and seats for the guests of the banquet. The door to his hall banged open as more workers dragged in other cages. In the cages was an assortment of creatures. Demons, Angels, Vampires, Vela, and an Incubus were all dragged into Harry's hall.

The cages were all arranged around the hall leaving him at the front in the center. Charlie detached from all the workers and walked over to Harry. In his hands was what looked to be a large invisibility cloak. He nodded to Harry and flung the cloth over Harry's cage. Harry figured that this cloth was making him and his cage invisible so that he could be revealed to the guests of the banquet. He also noted that he could see through the cloth.

Arthur Weasly walked in and looked around the hall. Harry glanced around the hall too. It would seem as if everything was in order. "Well, the first guests will be here soon, good thing you all finished with the decorations. Now disperse, I have to check on the food."

The workers scurried away and Arthur walked out. Harry sighed; life was going to be difficult. He wondered who he was going to see seated around the tables scattered throughout the hall. There were five tables with five chairs each. Twenty five people were coming. He figured all of the Weaslys and Hermione were coming. That covered ten of the guests. He figured the minister also, but otherwise he had no clue who exactly was going to see him in such a humiliating position. He didn't have much more time to dwell over it before Arthur Weasly came barging into the hall with his family and Hermione behind him.

Ginny looked around the hall, "Where is he dad? I want to see him."

"Paceints sweetheart." Arthur said while staring straight at Harry.

"Yes, dad." Ginny danced over to a table and slid into a seat.

Harry took note of how dressed up they all were. It seemed as if they were dressed in money. Harry remembered Arthur's and Dumbledore's conversation. It was all an act, they weren't poor, they were probably one of the richest people in England. Harry hissed in annoyance, if he could ever manage it he would take down the light side, starting with the Weaslys.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly sat at one table leaving a chair for Arthur. The twins, Charlie, and Bill sat at another. Percy hesitated for a second before sitting down in the empty seats next to his four brothers. Arthur walked to the door and welcomed two more people, He recognized one as the Minister and the other as the Head of the Aurors. They moved to the cage filled with Vela, discussing something. More strangers walked in, Harry figured they were either ministry officials or Arthurs best clients.

Harry sat there trying to discern who each person was when the last five guests walked in. The Malfoys, Snape, and someone Harry didn't recognize. The five of them walked over to where Harry's cage was. They sat at the table closest to him and looked around the room.

"Where is this spectacular creature the Weaslys promised?" sneered Draco.

"They probably have it under a invisibility cloak," Narcissa Malfoy commented.

Severus started muttering something under his breath while staring at the cage filled with Vampires.

"Severus, calm yourself." Lucius said placing a hand on Severus's arm.

While the three Malfoys and Severus continued their quiet conversation about each creature, Harry moved his gaze to the fifth person at their table. He had beautiful blue eyes and wavy brunet hair. His pale skin seemed to glow with power. Harry could see around him a slight pulsing blue and green glow.

At first Harry didn't understand what that was until it dawned on him, he could see peoples auras! He hadn't been able to before, but now he could. He realized that his powers either must still be developing or were just now setting in. He glanced around at the other auras but most of them were too faint to see. He glanced back at the Malfoy's table and saw that ever one sitting there had visible, bright auras. Severus's was a deep black and red, Lucius was bright white and light blue, Narcissa's was a forest green and gold, and Draco's silver and purple.

Suddenly there was a sharp ringing throughout the hall and the chatter stopped. Harry followed everyone's gaze to see Arthur Weasly standing on a platform looking very regal. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to this banquet," He said, "But before I reveal to you our new exhibit, we shall dine." He gestured to the doors in the back of the hall and the waiters filed in. He moved off and sat down next to his wife and daughter.

Harry sat quietly as they ate their food. He watched the man that interested him before. He seemed familiar, the power that washed off him tasted familiar, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger to it. The man had yet to say anything, instead he sat there content with listening.

Soon another ringing hit the hall and everyone turned their heads towards the platform. Arthur looked around the hall smiling, "Now that we have all finished our meals, it is time for me to reveal to you what you have all came to see." Arthur gestured towards the cage, "I welcome you to observe, the first in over a century, Manipolatore Oscuro." As he said that the invisibility curtain was yanked from Harry's cage.

At first everyone was silent, but then the Minister stood up and shouted, "I told you he was crazy, Dumbledore told him to spout stuff about the Dark Lord returning!"

Arthur turned and said calmly, "Dumbledore told him to do nothing, he as a Dark Creature did it to create chaos amongst us."

The way Arthur said that made Harry look like an evil thing and Dumbledore look good and all powerful. Soon every table was talking and looking and pointing at him. Every table, except two. One table was filled with the older Weasly boys. Percy looked annoyed and angry, which Harry expected was because the Minister made a fool out of himself. The twins looked mildly annoyed but the were staring at their father, Harry decided to look into that, maybe they thought like Charlie. Bill and Charlie both looked sad and sorry, Harry knew why Charlie looked like that and he figured that Bill looked like that because he thought like Charlie. 'That would make since,' Harry thought, 'Bill does work with Goblins… though why they aren't in cages I have no clue.'

Harry turned his gaze to the other table, the Malfoy's table. Severus gave him an understanding look, Lucius looked like someone had slapped him in the face, Narcissa looked annoyed, Draco looked at him with pity, and the man stared at him sizing him up. Harry met his eyes and the man nodded slightly in what seemed like respect.

Harry was pulled away from his musing when there was a sharp rap against the bars of his cage. Arthur Weasly was standing next to the cage his cane resting against the bars, "Thing," He said cruelly, "spread your wings, show them what a freak you are," He paused, "Or else."

Harry sighed, he didn't want any of his current luxuries to be taken away from him. Harry slowly turned back to look at the man, trying to ignore the many eyes focused on him. He locked eyes with the strange man and spread his wings. Slowly upwards they unfolded, spreading to their full height.

The man smiled, and the noise of the hall died down. Suddenly a scream split through the silence. Harry jerked his eyes away from the man and to the source of the scream. It was one of the female guests who had been seated at the table next to the Vampires. The Vampires had randomly gone crazy in their cage. It seemed as if they were straining to get out of their cage, pushing through the bars at odd angles. Harry let his eyes stray around the hall, the creatures all around were straining towards him and the wizards looked around in fear.

Harry turned around to give his wings a quizzical look, but instead of seeing the pitch black wings he had seen last time he saw black wings with what looked like electrical waves traveling throughout them. Harry gasped as he watched the tip of his wings catch on fire. If Harry hadn't been to consumed by the beauty of his wings he was sure he would be freaking out.

Arthur rapped on his cage bars again, "Close them, now!"

Harry turned to glower at Arthur; it wasn't like he meant to cause such a disruption. After a second Harry snapped his wings closed and turned back to look at the strange man. The man was leaning over and whispering to Lucius. The man turned and smiled at Harry. Harry instinctively smiled back.

Soon everyone except those at the Malfoy table left, weather out of fear or boredom, Harry didn't know. As soon as the last person disappeared through the door, Severus shot out of his chair and was immediately over by the Vampires. The other four rose more slowly and approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius said hesitantly, definitely not in the same sneering voice he had always used before, "I apologize for those horrid wizards."

Harry shrugged not even sparring Lucius a second glance, the only person he looked at was the man.

Lucius followed Harry's gaze, "Ah, I see that you are interested in our… friend."

Harry snapped his eyes to Lucius for a second saying, "Just a curiosity."

The man's smile widened, "Harry Potter, It is nice to meet you."

Harry's expression changed from pleasant to glowering, "Yet I don't even get the decency of a name, oh wait, creatures don't get decencies."

It seemed as if Harry's scathing sarcasm whipped the man. He looked down guiltily, "I'm sorry, I'm Martin."

Harry had to look anywhere but at Martin because if he did he would have apologized for his crude words. He saw that Draco had followed his Mother over to the Vela cage and Lucius had wandered over to the incubus. Harry sighed and let his eyes wander back to Martin, "It is nice to meet you Martin, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I have had a tough couple of days. It was like I was punched in the gut five times in a row after someone telling me that my dreams came true and then said 'Just Kidding'. Then after all of that threw me in a cage and made me watch my own humiliation for the rest of my life." Harry placed his head in his hands concentrating on the comforting aura flooding off of Martin.

"It is understandable, but look on the bright side, The Dark Lord won't leave you in here for long." Martin shrugged.

"What do you mean by that, I'm the bane of the Dark Lord's existence." Harry glanced up at Martin.

Martin's face darkened, "Not really, Dumbledore is the bane of the Dark Lord's existence. You were just a child that stood in the way, many times the Dark Lord gave you a chance to step out of the way."

Harry gave Martin a suspicious look, "You know a lot about the Dark Lord."

Martin shrugged and said, "But you don't have to worry about being stuck in here forever, The Dark Lord will break you out soon, let him formulate a plan first."

Harry gave Martin a hard stair, "you didn't answer my question."

Martin opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Severus was by them again, "Weasly is coming we must look like we got held up and are now leaving. Martin nodded and the five Dark people walked towards the door together, grousing about how annoying some of the creatures were.

**K Guys, Review please, tell me how it is, I really tried to describe a lot of things... SO Review now please. :)**


	3. Escape

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I think I'm back up and running. **

**Chapter Three: Escape**

Harry woke up the next morning to a loud crash. He shot strait out of his nest and looked around the room trying to discern what was going on. Standing off to the side was Charlie Weasly yelling at someone, "You need to be more careful, these dragons are more sensitive than the rest. Come on bring them over here." He walked across the hall to one of the large spots where the other creatures had been placed last night.

Following Charlie was four men pulling a large cage with two dragons sleeping peacefully inside. These dragons were black with dark blue and purple scales littering their bodies. "Make sure the fire wards are up and then go back, Father wants the Chinese Firebolt to be in here too."

The workers grunted as the finished dragging the giant cage across the hall. They left quickly after they put the fire wards back up. Charlie walked over to Harry, "Dad wanted a spectacle, not only is there a Manipolatore Oscuro, but two rare types of dragons in this room. He has always been someone for a show."

Harry rested his head gently on his nest, "You are telling me this why?"

Charlie looked a little offended, "I just thought you would be interested as to why we are bringing dragons into your hall."

"Why would I care about what you do at this creature prison?" Harry examined his claws with an uncaring attitude.

Charlie sighed, "Harry don't be like this."

Harry snapped his head up and was suddenly at the bars of his cage, pushing his face through and giving Charlie a sharp look. His wings spread out behind him in a defensive posture, "Have your life ripped away from you, get shoved in a cage, and then shown off like some animal before you can say anything about my attitude."

Charlie looked down apologetically and opened his mouth to say something. He was cut off before anything could be said though, as his burst into the hall, "And here is where the fabulous new creature is!"

Harry recoiled away from the bars of the cage as fast as if he had been struck. He retreated back into his nest and waited as Arthur walked up to the cage. "Go get ready for the day creature, you are my star today."

Harry got up and walked into the little room connected to his cage. Once in there he pulled out the leather pants that were going to be his outfit today. He quickly got changed and made himself look presentable before he strutted out of the small room to find the Firebolts being dragged into his hall. Arthur was clapping his hands together and then he glanced at his watch, "Oh, looks like it is time to open!" He flapped his hands at the workers, "Shoo, we will have guests in here any minute now." He walked to the doors and opened them so that the guests could come get a good look at the boy-who-lived-turned-creature.

Harry sat in his nest doing nothing particularly interesting as guests poured through the doors, hopefully that would make them move on quicker. His hopes were dashed when more and more people kept coming through the doors. Harry could feel himself deflate when he saw Professor McGonagall walk through the doors, he had hoped that maybe he wasn't wrong about one person.

After a while Harry just stared at the crowed waiting for the day to be over, so that he could have his peace.

A flash of blond hair caught his attention and Harry refocused on the crowd, there in the center of the crowd stood Mr. Malfoy, staring directly at Harry. Beside him stood Snape who kept glancing to a door that was behind Harry and to his left. Harry glanced around the crowed and saw a few other faces that in his mind were directly related to Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Crabb, Goyle. And others he couldn't name, but recognized from the graveyard.

Harry turned his eyes back to Malfoy as he smirked and raised his wand. There was a loud bang and the hall became chaos. Malfoy strode up to Harry's cage and muttered a few complex charms the made the cage door pop open.

Harry hopped out, "Thanks, what are you going to do about the other creatures?"

Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out the doors casting spells at the security wizards, "The Dark Lord has been planning a raid like this for months, he just could never make it happen, until now. Because of you there would be enough people for us to blend in." They reached what must have been an end to the wards on the building because Malfoy tightened his hold on Harry and portkeyed away.

About two seconds later Harry and Malfoy popped into existence in large dark hall. Soon the hall was being filled by many other death eaters with creatures in their grasp. Harry was looking around with wide green eyes, there were so many creatures, they outnumbered the death eaters about ten to one.

Suddenly all of the death eaters fell to their knees, and slowly all of the other creatures followed. Harry turned around and saw a man standing at the front of the hall, he looked a lot like Martin, except he had bright red eyes. It dawned on Harry then; Martin was Voldemort.

Harry felt a gentle tug on his pants and when he looked down at Malfoy he whispered, "Kneel to the Dark Lord."

Harry shook his head and said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear, "I am not going to kneel."

Voldemort waved his hand, "It does not matter. I see that you were successful, where are the dragons though."

A death eater somewhere behind Harry piped up, "As we were leaving we discovered that the dragons were too big to carry on out portkeys with us. We left them to flee towards the castle, which we gave them locations to, along with the other large creatures we could not bring with us."

Voldemort nodded gently and glanced back around the room, "Good work, show our guests to their new rooms and then you may be on your way."

Harry watched as everyone filed out of the hall and then looked for Mr. Malfoy, who he figured was his guide, only to find him gone. Voldemort walked up to him once the hall was empty, "I asked Lucius to leave you behind for now, I needed to speak with you. Come follow me."

Harry followed him with wide eyes as he was lead through many twisting halls to what turned out to be an office.

Once in the office Voldemort turned around and the door slammed shut behind him, "You are a Manipolatore Oscuro, or rather a dark manipulator if you translate it from its Italian meaning. Do you know what you can do, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned his bright glowing eyes to the floor, "No, I don't know what I can do, nor do I think you should call me Mr. Potter. I'm Harry, Just Harry."

Voldemort smiled simply, "Alright, just Harry, You can basically woo any dark creature to do your bidding and control dark magic with a bat of your eyes. The problem is Manipolatore Oscuros have had problems in the past with controlling said powers."

Harry let his eyes travel up to meet Voldemort's, "How do you know all this?"

Voldemort shrugged nonchalantly, "I was hoping that your kind wasn't actually extinct like everyone thought. I figured if I knew enough about your kind I could find one, and what do you know, one practically lands in my lap."

"And how do you propose I control these powers of mine?"

Voldemort clapped his hands together as if he was about to get down to business, "I'm going to teach you everything about dark creatures and the dark arts."

Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically, "we haven't exactly gotten along in the past."

"Yes, well the past was the past. That was still when they had you living behind a veil of lies, now you know the truth, and will be more likely to support me and my cause."

"I suppose that makes sense." Harry looked down again, "Now can I go find my room?"

Voldemort shook his head, "Nope, we are starting your first lesson right now."

Harry glanced down, "While I am still in my leather pants?"

"Yep, now I want you to read this book." He pulled out a large book with the title _A Basic Guide to Everything You Need to Know About Dark Creatures._

Harry took the book and looked up at Voldemort, "Can I please change into more comfortable pants?"

The Dark Lord sighed, "Fine, your room is through that door, you should find some suitable pant to wear in there. Be Quick, you can explore your room later."

Harry walked to the room and quickly located the dresser. As soon as he found a comfortable pair of Green sweat pants and changed he quickly returned to the office. "Is there any reason my bedroom is connected to your office?" he asked innocently.

Voldemort looked up and openly let his eye rake down Harry's form, "Of course."

"Mind telling me what that is?"

"Well, one; you are going to be my student. Two; you are a very valuable dark creature, Harry. I want you as close at hand as possible. Now read." Voldemort looked back down at his desk examining what looked like a letter.

Harry glanced around the office trying to find a spot to sit and ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that was saying 'I want you as close at hand as possible' really meant 'I want you near me so I can woo you'

Harry gave up at trying to find a place to sit, "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Voldemort glanced around the room before pointing to the floor next to his chair, "Here is fine."

"I am not going to sit next to you like a loyal dog!" Harry spat.

Voldemort looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind, "Not a dog, just a student with his teacher."

"Couldn't you conjure a chair or something?"

"I could. But I don't think that's the question you meant to ask."

Harry growled "Will you conjure something for me to sit on?"

Voldemort looked like he was considering it for a moment, "Hum, no. Either you stand there and read or sit next to me and read. Do what you will." He went back to looking over his paper.

After a few minutes of glaring at the Dark Lord, Harry moved and sat down by his chair, gently leaning back and resting his wings across the Dark Lord's lap. Harry opened the book to page one and started to read.

Voldemort glanced down and his eyes widened comically. The temptation to touch the Manipolatore Oscuro's wings was too much and he gently let one of his hands rest on the large black wing draped across his lap.

Harry shuddered when he felt Voldemort's hand on his wing. He glanced back at it and then looked up at Voldemort who was staring at him. "you should be screaming in pain."

Harry looked down at the hand again, "Yeah, only the first person to touch your wings can ever touch them again."

Harry let his eyes travel back up to Voldemort's face, "I think you are the first person to touch my wings"

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm perfectly serious, you are the first person to touch my wings"

"An apparently I will be the only person to ever touch your wings." Voldemort dropped his gaze to where Harry's wings and his hand met, "This is an interesting development."


	4. Power

**A/N: One of my reviewers said I was back from outer space… This is true. So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I got strep…. And was really sick… and might have thrown up a sum total of seven times in one 12 hour period…. BUT I AM BETTER NOW! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

Chapter Four:

Harry walked down a hall towards the library. He only knew how to get to three locations in this large castle like house. The meeting room, Voldemort's office and consequently his room, and the library. Yesterday he had asked Voldemort to give him a tour through the Castle. That had not ended well, he had to listen to an hour and a half long rant about how Voldemort was a very busy Dark Lord and only had time to plot against the enemy, deal with his wayward followers, and teach Harry. Harry hadn't brought it up again.

The teaching had been going well, though. There had yet to be any physical practice of the spells and rituals, Harry had just been reading up on the theory behind many of the dark arts. Now, Voldemort had sent him to the library to find a book on the history of rituals. Harry had been doing this since he had arrived at the Castle and started his new studies. After finishing a book Voldemort would send Harry to the library to pick out a new book to read.

Once arriving at the library Harry put back the book he had just finished and browsed the shelves around him for a book on the history of dark rituals. After finding one that looked interesting he gently snatched the large tomb off the shelf and started back to the Office where his teacher would be.

Halfway to his destination, Harry heard the sound of light footsteps following him. Pivoting quickly, Harry took in the sight if someone he didn't know watching him carefully. Looking up in down, Harry quickly recognized the man as one of the vampires that had escaped the museum with him. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

The vampire looked down rapidly, "I was sent to tell you that, the vampires have decided that we will follow you."

Harry shuffled his wings uncomfortably, "Okay…"

The vampire bowed his head in respect and then walked away swiftly, probably to inform the rest of the vampires that Harry knew.

Harry turned back and continued his trek back to Voldemort's office, puzzling over the fact that he apparently had a small group of vampires following him. Arriving at the office sooner than he expected, Harry entered and took up his usual spot by Voldemort, leaning up against the chair and letting his wings drape across the Dark Lord's lap.

Voldemort glanced down at him, "that took you a while."

Harry shifted slightly, "Yes, well apparently the vampires are following me now."

Voldemort chuckled and went back to whatever he was doing at his desk, "that is not a surprise, you do control dark creatures."

Harry shuffled his wings uncomfortably, "I just didn't expect them to directly approach me."

"The vampires tend to do things a bit more formally than the other dark creatures, for instance they will approach you while the others won't." He looked down at the two large wings in his lap and placed his hand on them to stop them from moving, "I would appreciate it if your wings held still."

Harry looked back at his wings, "Sorry," his wings went rigid and then relaxed onto Voldemort's lap, staying completely still.

"Thank you." Voldemort left his hand gently resting on Harry's wings.

Harry nodded and started reading his new book, trying his hardest to ignore Voldemort's hand on his wings. It had started to get fairly distracting just a few days before, and Harry didn't have the courage or the will to ask Voldemort to stop.

About halfway through the day Harry gave into the urge he had been having. The urge to ask Voldemort when he had turned from a humanoid snake monster to a human.

Harry turned around shifting his wings off of Voldemort's lap, "When did you change?" He winced that didn't come out as elegantly as he wanted it to.

Voldemort looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, "Change in what? My Physical form? Well, just after the ritual I had Severus brew me a potion that would enable me to become a metamophagus. It was fairly simple after that, all I had to do was will the features into something more… ah… presentable." He glanced away and before Harry could say something else he started speaking again, "If you mean mentally, I never changed. You had been made blind by Dumbledore's lies and my failed attempts at explaining to you what was going on. It was simply an all around fail."

Harry sighed and stood up, "But it is okay now," He reached up and fiddled with the black collar around his neck, something that he had grown used to by now.

Voldemort's eyes zeroed in on the collar, "I am afraid that I have yet to figure out a way to remove your collar." He paused and stood up crowding into Harry's personal space, "I think I can remove some of the spells around it though, make it so that you can actually use your magic." His had traced the collar as if he was examining something he could only see.

Harry held back the noise that was threatening to crawl out of his throat, "What are you looking at?"

The hand on the collar stopped moving, "Sorry, I forgot that not everybody knows of my ability. I can see magic, traces of spells and the auras of Wizards and Creatures. I was examining the spells placed in the collar that bind your magic inside of you." He leaned closer to the collar and consequently Harry's neck, "it is a bit fascinating the amount of enchantments they had to use in order to bind your magic.

Harry suddenly became hyperaware of how close the Dark Lord was and felt a blush spread up his wings. When one of the hands that had been roaming the collar brushed against his neck, Harry jerked back and, as calmly as he could manage, strode out of the office and into his bedroom.

Harry threw himself down onto the bed and gently traced the patterns that the Dark Lord had been tracing before. He had been aware of the shift of something after Voldemort had touched his wings, especially the constant distraction, but the awareness of everything the Dark Lord was had him a bit disconcerted.

That moment when the Dark Lord's hand had touched his neck had enhanced that sudden awareness to the point that it forced Harry to acknowledge it. He could live in denial all he wanted but that feeling of fascination that was not all from him was something that he could not deny.

But then came the question of why had it not happened before, the Dark Lord was constantly touching his wings. Which then led to the conclusion; perhaps contact with his wings was different than contact with his skin. And if it was indeed different, than Harry was going to avoid coming into skin to skin contact with the Dark Lord as often as possible.

The next day Harry emerged from his room when a house elf had popped in and explained to him that, no it could not bring him breakfast, the master of the house had ordered it so. Harry chose to ignore this statement until his stomach choose to assert itself and growled loudly at Harry.

He crept into the office to find Voldemort sitting at his desk with a tray of food placed in front of him. He just sat there calmly watching as Harry came out of his room and assessed the situation. Harry walked slowly up to the tray of food and reached out to snatch a piece of bacon from the tray.

Right before his hand came into contact with the food Voldemort's hand snapped up and around his wrist, faster than Harry had time to register. Emotion's that weren't Harry's entered his mind. Interest, confusion, curiosity, fascination. Harry glared at the offending skin contact and tried to jerk his hand out of the Dark Lord's grasp. It didn't work.

"What about the skin contact has your feathers so ruffled?" Voldemort asked easily, letting his free hand stroke down Harry's forearm.

Harry heard a hiss escape from his lips and tried to see past the new emotions filtering into his mind. Mischievousness, daring, excitement. "Nothing." Harry finally managed to push past his lips.

Voldemort's lips twitched, "it certainly isn't nothing, but I will let it go for now." He released Harry's wrist.

Harry snapped his arm back to his chest and rubbed his wrist as if he had been burned, "Was that necessary?" He found his senses much more pliable now that the contact with Voldemort had come to an end.

Voldemort smirked, "Yes it was, I needed to know if it was the accidental slip up of my finger that had you so ruffled yesterday. Turns out that it was the skin contact, and not the fact that I almost had you back up against the wall and was invading your personal space."

Harry's head snapped up from where he had been examining the food on the tray, "Wait, what?"

"What do you mean what?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, clearly laughing at Harry internally.

"I remember then invasion, but definitely not the wall." Harry glanced back down and snatched up a piece of bacon before retreating a safe distance away from Voldemort.

"That would be because you were too busy baring your neck to me."

Harry glared at him, "I was _not _baring my neck! You were examining the collar and I was giving you enough room to see the spells."

Voldemort waved his hand, "Pretences, pretences. You were baring your neck, you are just in denial."

Harry crossed his arms, "I am _not _in denial."

"You are defending yourself too adamantly to not be in denial."

"I am not." Harry sounded a bit petulant, and his wings had puffed up slightly. A defense instinct in order to make himself look bigger than he really was.

Voldemort just raised his eyebrows and stared at Harry.

After a moment Harry looked down and sighed, fighting with Voldemort had never been a good idea, especially when he seemed to have a counter argument for everything Harry came up with.

"Now that we have are daily argument out of the way, would you please eat and then start studying? I have to look up a rune that I saw on your collar yesterday to be sure that I can break the first binding spell." Voldemort slid the tray to the side and pulled a large tomb in front of him.

Harry nodded and moved to his normal spot beside the Dark Lord, picking up where he had left off the day before and munching happily on bacon and toast.

A few hours later Voldemort jumped up, letting Harry fall unceremoniously to the floor as he lost his back rest, "I found it!"

Harry grumbled as he hauled himself back into sitting position and sorted his large mass of tangled wings out, "You found what exactly?"

"The rune! It's a simple locking one, to prevent you from removing the spell. I don't know why I didn't see it before." He threw his hands up into the air.

Harry scrunched up his nose and said without thinking, "Perhaps it was the close proximity."

Voldemort looked down at him, "Perhaps."

Harry huffed and stood up, "Well, take off the bind if you know everything."

Watching him carefully Voldemort walked up to him, "Okay, forewarning you might feel a bit displaced afterwards. I believe this bind is holding back the majority of your power. Not the most dangerous, but the majority."

Harry forced himself to stay completely still as Voldemort invaded his personal space again and grabbed his chin forcing his head to the side. His senses were yet again overloaded with foreign emotions. Intensity, worry, curiosity, pride. He felt the collar push closer to his skin and decided that Voldemort was pushing down on it. The Dark Lord started chanting something in a foreign language and Harry let his eyes close, feeling something inside of him snap.

Immediately there was a rush of power coming from him pushing inside out. Harry's knees buckled, but the Dark Lord caught him and kept chanting, his hand never leaving the collar. Harry stretched his wings out to the fullest and then his world turned black. He knew he hadn't passed out though, just had such a power rush that his vision had momentarily failed him.

After a moment his vision swam back into focus and he saw a pair of red eyes, blown so wide that the red was s tiny ring around a wide expanse of black. "Your power is mesmerizing, Harry."

Harry felt overwhelmed at the amount of Voldemort's emotions that were assaulting his skin. Amazement, pleasure, satisfaction, gleefulness, excitement, interest, wonder, mesmerized, pride.

Harry stiffened trying to extract what ever part of him was in skin contact with Voldemort. What he found was that Voldemort was holding him in such a way that there was no skin contact. None.

Harry swallowed harshly and shifted his awareness, his power. He found that the amount of emotions had dulled, but hadn't fully retreated. He didn't need skin contact to read Voldemort's emotions anymore. Just his power. He felt faint.

Harry was beginning to think that releasing his power was not the best idea he had ever had.

**A/N: A bit rough around the edges but I wanted to get it out to you. I was wondering, would anyone be willing to draw something for the image for this story? If so please private message me. Thanks guys, please review, it keeps me going! **


End file.
